1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage cabinets.
2. Problem to be Solved
Storage cabinets are used in industry for storing a variety of components such as tools, screws, nuts, washers, spare electrical components, etc. Such cabinets are also used in retail establishments, e.g. hardware and automotive parts stores, that sell components and supplies to consumers.
The aforementioned cabinets are typically fabricated from metal and generally comprise a metal box-like housing and a plurality of drawers that are slidably disposed within the housing. The cabinet includes a plurality of pairs of cabinet outer slides that are attached to the inner walls of the housing. One cabinet outer slide of each slide pair is attached to one inner wall and the other cabinet outer slide of the slide pair is attached to the opposite wall. The cabinet outer slides of each pair are aligned with one another. Each cabinet outer slide has a track for receiving an inner slide that is slidably engaged with the track of the cabinet outer slide. Each drawer of the housing has a pair of drawer outer slides that are rigidly attached to the exterior sides of the opposing sidewalls. The drawer outer slides are configured to engage the inner slides that are slidably attached to cabinet outer slides. Once the drawer outer slides are slidably engaged to the inner slides, the drawer can be slid into and out from the interior of the cabinet housing.
One disadvantage of the conventional drawer configuration described above is that the process of attaching the drawer outer slides to the exterior sides of the opposing sidewalls of the drawer is time consuming and as a result, increases the production costs of the drawer. Furthermore, if any of the drawer outer slides become damaged, the entire drawer must be replaced. The drawer is then either discarded or taken back to the factory for repair. Either one of these options is cost-inefficient, time consuming and disruptive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cabinet drawer that solves the aforementioned problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cabinet drawer that can be manufactured at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.